1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to faucet aerators, and more particularly to a faucet aerator that controls flow according to different levels of water pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the raising awareness of water conservation, many countries have flow regulations for domestic faucets in order to reduce waste of water resources. For flow control, faucet aerators are usually fitted on faucet spouts. Typically, the known faucet aerator comprises a circular case, in which an accommodating space is defined. The case has its bottom formed with an opening that is communicated with the accommodating space and configured to be aligned with a faucet spout to which it is attached. The accommodating space accommodates a washer. The washer is a round plate centrally formed with a water outlet. The water outlet passes through the washer and is aligned with the spout. In addition, the water outlet is smaller than the spout of the faucet. Thereby, the water outlet can reduce the water flowing out the spout, so as to make the water output of the faucet meet the flow regulations for domestic faucets.
While such a conventional faucet aerator may be effective for its purpose in some cases, it is not adaptable to faucets with different levels of water pressure. In another word, for meeting the flow regulations for domestic faucets, the washer in the faucet aerator has to be sized according to the water pressure at the faucet. Besides, after installation, in the event that the water pressure at the faucet increases, the washer has to be replaced with another having a smaller outlet. Hence, the conventional faucet aerators are unadaptable and awkward, and need to be improved.